


Ищи

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Magical Lydia Martin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я найду тебя, Эллисон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ищи

Лидия медленно выдохнула через нарочито сложенные трубочкой губы и прищурилась, отходя от стола на несколько шагов. Критическим взглядом окинула картину: швы вышли не очень ровные, но парня пришлось собирать по кусочкам. Буквально. Она улыбнулась, кивнула самой себе, и вновь подошла к столу, приложив два пальца к полным, наверняка когда-то персикового оттенка, губам, сейчас же – бескровным и холодным. Надавила, раздвинула, потрогала зубы, тонко скрипнувшие при соприкосновении с резиной перчатки, и хмыкнула, отходя и сгребая со столика инструменты, громко осыпавшиеся в стоящий рядом металлический таз. 

Перчатки небрежно шлепнулись туда же, Лидия скинула белый халат, подтянула съехавшее бюстье и накрыла парня тонкой простыней. Работа была закончена, и Дитон, как всегда безошибочно почувствовавший, что ее уединение можно нарушить, неслышно зашел в кабинет. 

\- Готово? 

\- Да, - махнула рукой Лидия, - чешую с левой части я срезала, заштопала, как смогла. Для меня есть что-нибудь новенькое? 

Дитон помолчал, подошел к телу и приподнял ткань, разглядывая. 

\- Как всегда великолепно, - посмотрел он на нее. 

\- Ну так что? Я делаю свою работу не бесплатно, – нетерпеливо напомнила Лидия.

Кончики пальцев привычно покалывало, а внутри, под сердцем, нетерпеливо ворочалась пустота, требующая немедленного заполнения. В голове тихо шептал голосок, поторапливая.

Дитон пристально посмотрел на нее, как-то задумчиво поджал губы, покачал головой и кивнул на дверь, из которой недавно появился. 

\- Несколько привезли. Посмотри, может, выберешь что-нибудь. 

Лидия улыбнулась, стараясь не показать своего нетерпения, но на полпути к вожделенной двери, отделяющей ее от того, что было просто необходимо сейчас, сорвалась, и остаток пути пробежала, громко стуча каблуками по кафельному полу. 

Дитон вздохнул, проводив ее взглядом, и поднял с пола таз, разглядывая загустевшую кровь и обтянутые коричневой, дурно пахнущей пленкой, медицинские инструменты. От одного только этого вида к горлу резко подкатила тошнота, но Лидия, очевидно, не чувствовала хоть какого-нибудь дискомфорта от подобного. 

*** 

Девушки лежали на узких зеркальных столах восхитительно умиротворенные и прекрасные в своей смерти. У Лидии перехватило дыхание, а сердце сладко сжалось. Она подошла к первому столу, вгляделась в смуглое лицо в обрамлении прямых черных волос. Девушка, точнее, уже скорее женщина, была красива, и Лидия почувствовала то особое возбуждение, просыпающееся в ней только при взгляде на человеческие лица не искаженные эмоциями. Но… она не подходила. Лидия знала это точно – пустота внутри все так же пульсировала, а голос в голове все также шептал: _«Ищи, ищи, ищи»_. Она с сожалением провела подушечками пальцев по мягкой щеке с едва ощутимым нежным пушком и накрыла женщину тканью. У двух других девушек волосы были светлыми, и Лидия даже не стала вглядываться в их лица. Еще одна оказалась почти такой, как было нужно – Лидия на мгновение замерла, а пустота кинулась к рукам, трогающим темные волнистые волосы и тонкие черные брови, но, едва коснувшись, дернулась назад, с силой надавив Лидии на горло и заставив отшатнуться. 

Лидия вздохнула и подпрыгнула, садясь на один из пустующих столов. За дверью шумела вода и звенели инструменты. Снова никого, кто подходил бы ей. Ни одной. Она с сожалением оглядела светлое помещение. Задор и возбуждение постепенно уходили, возвращая к реальности и давая почувствовать и монотонный треск неисправной лампы на потолке, и неестественный холод. 

Лидия обвела потухшим взглядом столы, любовно прослеживая взглядом очертания тел, и, внезапно поняв, что что-то не так, нахмурилась. 

\- Мистер Дитон? – крикнула она. 

\- Да, Лидия? 

Мужчина появился из-за двери, тщательно вытирая руки полотенцем, и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. 

\- Почему сегодня только четверо? 

Дитон нахмурился, покачав головой. 

\- Извини, Лидия. Одна… умерла довольно давно, она не подойдет тебе в любом случае. Никто из этих не…

В голове у Лидии словно взорвали фейерверк – зрение заострилось, и все окружающие звуки скрылись под шумом крови, застучавшей в висках. Осталась лишь одна мысль, беснующаяся в обрамлении вспышек, сжавшаяся до крошечной точки и непрерывно пульсирующая в такт пустившемуся вскачь пульсу. Лидия вцепилась в твердую столешницу так, что пальцы побелели. 

\- Где? – выдохнула она, смотря прямо перед собой. 

_«Ищи, ищи, ищи»,_ \- снова требовал голос.

Дитон инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, почти с ужасом глядя в безумные глаза с расширившимися черными зрачками. Только многолетнее знакомство с Лидией и немалая выдержка позволили голосу не сорваться.

\- В подсобке, - коротко сказал он, и Лидия тут же бросилась к одной из дверей, едва не поскальзываясь на гладком полу. 

Алан Дитон не был уверен, что промедли он еще немного, Лидия бы не набросилась на него. Девчонка действительно была сумасшедшей, как бы он не признавал ее гений. 

Сердце глухо билось где-то животе, а к горлу сухим комком подступила тошнота. Лидия выдохнула, оперлась рукой о стену и прикрыла глаза – на долю секунды, не больше. Ногти ныли от совсем не осторожного соприкосновения с твердостью стола. Она вскинула взгляд: блестящий стол с телом, накрытым такой же белой, как и все остальные, простыней. Лидия облизнула сухие губы – помада, с такой тщательностью наносимая ею с утра наверняка давно стерлась – и шагнула вперед, с осторожностью стягивая грубую ткань. 

\- Я беру ее, - спустя несколько секунд спокойно сказала она, выходя из подсобки. – Я хочу ее. 

\- Ты уверена? 

\- Да, - отрезала Лидия. 

Пустота сжалась до крошечной горошинки, грозясь вот-вот взорваться.

*** 

Девушка была прекрасна. Лидия кинула на нее очередной короткий взгляд, на секунду отвлекаясь от сортировки инструментов. Несмотря на отдававшие чернотой губы и белое бескровное лицо… Она осторожно коснулась черных волн волос, спадающих с края стола, провела по холодной скуле. Действительно прекрасна. И, что самое главное, Лидия знала – это она.

В животе снова запорхали бабочки, щекоча тонкими крылышками все внутренности, и Лидия прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь последними секундами предвкушения. Почему-то она была уверена, что наконец-то остановит этот безостановочно звенящий в голове голосок, с самого рождения призывающий ее искать, искать, искать…

Скальпель заблестел в свете ярких ламп, и Лидия отошла на несколько шагов, прищурившись, а потом резко вернулась и уверенно провела лезвием между грудей девушки, оставляя ровную красновато-черную полосу. 

Ребра под руками разошлись с тихим, но отчетливо слышимым в тишине кабинета, скрежетом, и Лидия с жадностью вгляделась в открывшееся взгляду сердце. Почти черная кровь, плотными сгустками покрывавшая орган, слиплась на пальцах, когда Лидия провела ладонью по кожистой пленке со странным чувством восхищения и отвращения разглядывая отливающие синевой внутренности. 

Голосок в голове истошно кричал, все набирая и набирая обороты, и Лидия тряхнула головой, ощущая скатывающуюся по телу волну дрожи. Зубы громко бились друг о друга, коленки дрожали, подкашиваясь, а сосущая пустота внутри требовала выхода, разрастаясь и забиваясь повсюду, грозясь взорвать ее изнутри. Когда терпеть стало почти невозможно, все вместе – и дрожь, и настойчивый голос, внезапно хлынули к запястьям, ладоням, кончикам пальцев. Лидия охнула и почувствовала, как сжалась ее рука на мягком оголенном сердце, как ногти прорвали тонкую кожицу, погружаясь внутрь, и перед глазами яркими вспышками замелькали картинки: лес, шелест листьев под ногами, прохладная тяжесть в руках, далекий смех, ямочки на розоватых щеках, шутливый поцелуй, становящийся вдруг совершенно серьезным. Лидия судорожно втянула воздух, когда картинки изменились: удивленный взгляд темных глаз, тонкое блестящее лезвие, легко вошедшее в живот, отчаянный крик, пузырящаяся на улыбающихся губах кровь, и отчетливый шепот, вибрирующий внутри:

_\- Я найду тебя, Эллисон. Где бы ты ни была, и сколько бы жизней мне не пришлось прожить._

Сжатое в ладони сердце медленно и тяжело дернулось, выталкивая вместе с пальцами Лидии черную мертвую кровь.


End file.
